My Beautiful Purple Master UPDATED
by VIIIxXIII
Summary: Kaito fell in love with Gakupo when he was 17 years old and vowed to do anything and everything he ordered. Four years later, he's still the same but trouble brews ahead. Gakupo x Kaito yaoi. Contains marriage at the end, some one sided Akaito x Kaito, Len x Gakupo also one sided. Len bashing as well. Rape, M for Mature. Other Vocaloid characters make appearances.
1. Chapter 1

My Beautiful Purple Master

**Author's Dark Corner!**

**I had made this one before, but fanfiction was acting weird and I had to erase it, and redo it. To those of you had read it before, chapter 6 is out. **

**I saw an image of Gakupo sitting against the wall I guess, looking relaxed with a robe. Anyways, and between his legs lays Kaito, in a blue snowy kimono. Gakupo looked so powerful and Kaito seemed needy and I just thought "Gakupo looks like the owner and Kaito the horny slave." So I decided to make a fanfic. But keep in mind, Kaito isn't really a slave in here, but he would do _anything _for his beautiful purple "master". **

**Oh and one more thing, should this be a mpreg? I have a thing for pregnant males, its so cute~ Oh yeah, some Len bashing but nothing like making him the villain or anything like that, he just wants Gakupo's attention, don't hate me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, although it wouldn't hurt for the creator to give me Kaito and Gakupo. I wish TqT**

VIIIxXIII POV (Me! Ohonhonhon~ France's laugh)

The blue haired seventeen year old boy was in awe of the sight before him. The most handsome man he had ever seen was in front of him, standing there in the middle of the falling snow. He wore a plain dark purple kimono with dragon designs, the obi was black and the hakama pants were red. He wore white tabi socks, and a dark wooden geta. His long deep purple hair tied in a tight ponytail, falling over his wide and sculpted shoulders.

The man's keen purple eyes observed him intensely. Kaito gulped loudly. This stranger was such a marvelous sight! Like no person he had ever seen! The man reached out a large strong hand, and stroked Kaito's pretty pale face. At that moment, Kaito had fallen in love with the man. "What's your name, boy?" asked the man in purple. His voice...it was so deep and manly. Just from a simple touch, he knew this stranger was powerful and strong. He felt as if the stranger could easy break his neck with a lazy twist of his hand.

"I asked you a question." demanded the man with a slight frown. Kaito was snapped from his daze. He stood straighter and cleared his throat. "My name is Kaito. And...and who might you be?" Kaito asked. The man smiled calmly, his hand rested at the side of the blue haired boy's slender neck. "Gakupo." he said. "Gakupo..." Kaito repeated dreamily.

The younger male knew he always wanted to be with Gakupo, more than anything. He did the unthinkable. Kaito slightly shifted to the side and kissed Gakupo's big palm. The man didn't do anything, but he was astonished. "Gakupo...I want to be with you." Kaito said, nuzzling the palm at his neck. "I promise to do anything for you, I can be your slave." he added. "Is that so? Well then, come with me."

Gakupo wrapped his arms around Kaito's back and hugged him close. "You're mine, Kaito."

**Well, there goes the first chapter. Do not worry, I update pretty fast but tell me what you think about the mpreg and if I should add Akaito or any other Vocaloid. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hello~ Update again ^3^ Please review and opinions are welcome as long as they aren't pointless and rude~ and so are compliments of course!**

:::::Four years later:::::

Kaito's POV

I knocked politely at my master's door. There was no answer. That was odd, he was usually up by now. "Gakupo-sama, I'm going to come in now." I said and opened the door the second later. I saw a large bundle under the silk lavender covers. I sat on the bed and nudged my master. "Please wake up, master." I said softly. Gakupo just shifted so that his back was facing me. I sighed and continued to gently shake him. All he did was groan sleepily.

I got on the bed on my knees and put more effort this time in waking him. "Gakupo-sama, please—waa!" I was suddenly grabbed in a strong cradle, my face buried in a bare muscled chest. "G-Gakupo-sama!" I mewled. Damn it, master was always bigger than me. I shouldn't feel too bad, master was bigger than _everyone_. Even though, sometimes I wished he was way more slimmer than me so I could baby him. The only one babied around was an adorable thirteen year old boynamed Len, and his older twin sister Rin.

Rin was a good girl, but Len seemed to hate me and was a brat. He put on an act in front of my master. I just tried to be nice to him to make Gakupo happy since the Kagamine family was in good terms with the Kamui name. Of course, Len always took an advantage of embarrassing me in front of Gakupo. Thankfully they weren't dating, at least not yet. My thoughts were snapped when I felt Gakupo's hand slid inside my pants and grope my butt. "G-Gakupo-s-sama..." I moaned into his chest.

Gakupo began to slide his fingers over my hole. God, I hoped Len or anyone didn't come out of nowhere. My twin brother, Akaito had once. Oddly, instead of avoiding me, he began to act more perverted around me. "Y-you need to get up..." I panted. "Mmm, Kaito-chan. How's your ass from last night?" he asked. I blushed tomato red from his words. Last night, me and Gakupo had passionate sex. Having sex with him was usual, but yesterday he did me about five times all in different places and positions.

My body was abruptly moved so I sat on master's hard abs. "Want to ride me?" he said with a smirk. "First thing in the morning?" I asked. "Yeah, why not?" he said already unbuttoning my loose jeans. "But, Gakupo-sama—mm!" Gakupo forced my head down and shoved in his tongue. We battled with each other's tongues, but he won of course. "I'm already naked. Lets do it." he whispered seductively into my ear. "O-okay..."

My pants were tossed aside by master's hand. I spread my legs, master purred in approval as usual. I placed one hand on Gakupo's chest, and the other one grabbing master's huge shaft. We usually took our time in preparing one another, but for morning sex it was a quick fucking. I impaled all of Gakupo's twelve inch godliness inside me. I threw back my head and cried out in pain. Man was he thick _and_ long! But for master, anything.

To soothe me, Gakupo stroked between my neck and cheek. "Good boy. Now move." he demanded calmly. I began to slowly move up and down, hands on master's navel. As I went faster, Gakupo's large hands gripped my hips and he began to thrust into me. I let out a ragged cry, this time of pleasure. My ass was beginning to get wet, from blood and cum. I tried to ignore the blood part 'cause it scared me. But I kept telling myself: _"anything for master"_ determinately. I cummed first all over master's stomach. Shortly, he came in my twitching insides.

I sat there, panting and red all over my face. Gakupo sat up with him still impaled inside me. He kissed my neck to soothe me. Then he did something surprising. Gakupo-sama whispered into my ear and said: "I love you, Kaito-chan." I didn't know if to believe him or not. Gakupo didn't sleep with other people, but still I just couldn't convince myself. It was too good to be true. Was I dreaming? "Hm? What's the matter? Don't you love me?" he said, beginning to thrust himself in again. "A-ah...! N-no, its not that. Of course I love Gakupo-sama. But how will I know you aren't lying to me?"

Gakupo seemed to thrust into me faster than any time we screwed. "You don't believe me? Of course I love you, my sweet little Kai-chan~"

"W-what about Len?"

"What about me?" I stopped my moaning, but Gakupo hadn't stopped screwing me to pieces. I could barely look over Gakupo's shoulder. When I did, I saw a short blonde boy, fuming with anger with his hands on his hips. Len Kagamine was furious his beloved Gakupo was fucking me. Oh shit, now what?

**Another chapter gone. Short I know, but I don't like to make chapters too long someone just gets bored. I'll update maybe later today or tomorrow morning. Ta ta ppl! Don't forget to revie**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**More quick updates if I do say so myself~ Enjoy, and if you are obsessed with Len, then you probably shouldn't be here... No major bashing like him trying to kill Kaito, but there is bashing. If I remember, Akaito might appear as the twin who wants the other twin~ **

Len's POV

I swear I could kill a man twice my size right now. That slut, that ugly whore called Kaito seduced _my _Gakupo into having sex with him. I knew that Gakupo would never do this. Gakupo was probably under some sort of love or heat spell or some weird shit like that. No, he would never do someone as plain as Kaito! He would never choose someone dull over an incredibly cute boy like me!

The worse part was, Gakupo hadn't stopped doing Kaito—like he didn't care! He always puts me first than Kaito!

Kaito's POV

"G-Gakupo-sama!" I cried out, trying to get his attention. But he kept going, probably thinking I was urging him to keep at it. I tapped his back, hoping to get his attention. "Gakupo-sama, s-stop! Len-kun is here!"I cried. "So? Let him watch. Let him see I belong to you." His words touched my heart, but I couldn't stand Len's eyes looking in pain and full of tears. He might have been a brat, but he was still just a kid and getting his heart broken. "Stop, p-please!"

Gakupo abruptly stopped. He stared at me in shock. I panted heavily, catching my breath again. Len had already begun to sob, and ran off. I got up and was about to sprint after him, but a hand at my wrist forced me into the arms of master. "What are you doing? We have to go after him!" I struggled against him, but he held me down with ease. "I did it on purpose." he said. I stared up at him in question. "What?"

The purple haired man's hands softly caressed my chest, his lips brushed against my neck. "I invited him on purpose." he repeated coolly. "Why?" I asked. "I was tired of him mistreating you and giving making you doubt against me, so I decided that he should see with his own eyes that I am yours and I would never put you aside for him again. He needed to learn he couldn't have anything he wanted. Besides, I'm way too old for him. If we had a relationship it'd be a disaster."

I quivered as his thumbs strummed my perked up nipples. "Don't worry. He'll thank me one day." Gakupo said laying a kiss on my neck. "Are you up for round two?"

Akaito's POV

I whistled happily, walking towards Gakupo Kamui's **(thanks for correcting me reviewer!) **manor. Rushing out, was that little insect Len. I despised him only because he mistreated my cute Kaito. The little shit had the nerve to bump into me and not apologize. I cursed at him, surprisingly he didn't curse back. I shrugged it off and entered the dark exquisite home.

Gakupo had told me to just go inside and not to bother to knock on his door. It was odd to me, but I did as I was told. He and Kaito were probably having sex, no doubt. It bothered me, but I hadn't given up on my twin just yet. I think Gakupo invited me over when they were doing it on purpose, just to hurt me and rub it in my face that I could never had him.

When I boasted about who bathed with Kaito when we were kids, the bastard pretended to be hurt and I got slapped my little Kai-chan. I remember he hit me so hard, I even began to bleed. Gakupo was so amused and satisfied with the way Kaito had reacted when he put up his act. I was greeted by maids and went up the stairs to Gakupo's room. I opened the door. The first thing I saw was my twin brother riding Gakupo.

"Ah, hello, Akaito-kun." Gakupo said as he allowed Kaito to do all the work. I felt myself grow hard at my brother's exotic cries and expression. "Hello, Gakupo-sempai." **(Note from Akaito: Yeah, the eggplant muncher is my boss from work so I have no right to disagree with him. Kaito used to work for him too, but Gakupo decided to coop him up in his house and didn't allow him to leave it without his permission. Of course, Kaito could never say no to him, because he loves him way too much.) **"Say, Akaito-kun, your littlebrother here loves me more than you," I cringed at those words, "do you think he'd mind if I put a collar on him?" he smirked cruelly.

What the fuck did Kaito adore so much about a douche like my boss anyways, I wondered. As much as I hated to admit it, I answered honestly. "Not really." I said, looking away from the scene before me. "Should we move from Tokyo and go to America and get married?" he said. I'm not sure if he was joking or not. "Do you want my opinion?" I asked. "No." Gakupo said firmly. "Then, I guess you should do as you wish." I said. "I think I will."

Gakupo's POV

I stared back up at my beautiful Kaito. "Would you like that, Kai-chan? Do you want to get married?" I asked, stroking his cheek softly. Kaito, as I expected, nodded and continued to impale himself deeper. "Do you want to go to America?" I asked. This time, I was not happy with his answer. "No..." I could feel Akaito's smile. "Get out." I snarled at him and he did as he was told. I ordered Kaito to stop, pushed him down, and got on top of him. "Kai-chan, why don't you want to go to America?" I asked. "I don't want to leave Aka-chan behind..." he said lowly.

I rolled my eyes. Next to me being loved the most, was Kaito's annoying twin brother, Akaito. I hated him. I wanted to be the only one Kaito loved, but I knew that was too much to ask even for someone who threw himself at my feet and called me "sama". I really, really didn't want Akaito along, he'd invite Len who'd invite Luka, who also loved me, and she'd invite Meiko and Miku and his sister Kaiko, who all loved Kaito, and cause a war, and BAM a big scene. So, I just decided something wicked instead.

**I noticed, I have no problem with anime incest since its fake characters, but real incest kinda gets to me. I kinda freaks me out, but, well who can stop them right? As long as none of my brothers or cousins are chasing me, I'm cool with it. Oh yeah, plz review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kaito's POV

After having sex, Gakupo invited me to the store. Of course, I agreed. I was quite curious, Gakupo _never _allowed me to leave. No wonder I was so pale. I could go to the backyard, but not to the front where people would see me. Why wouldn't he want other people to see me? Would they hurt me? I asked him once and that's what he had said. Gakupo picked me up and held me bride style. We took a shower together. Surprisingly he didn't try anything.

Gakupo dressed me as if I was an infant. I was wearing a white linen shirt with sapphire cuffs, and a blue ribbon tied in a bow around the collar of my shirt. For my pants, he gave me black slacks and a pair of glossy leather shoes. As for Gakupo, kimonos were his thing, so he wore a lavender and dark purple kimono and white hakama pants. The obi was a plain deep purple. He tied his long purple hair with a black ribbon.

When we were finished dressing, we went to the car where a chauffeur was waiting for us. He opened the door for the both of us. I sat in the back on Gakupo's lap. "Gakupo-sama..." I said blushing red. "Hm?" He looked at me with a grin. "Wouldn't we get a ticket for this?"

"Hm, you're right." He placed me next to him instead. "Gakupo-sama, where are we going?" I asked. "We're going to buy you a little something." he said with a suspicious smile. "What is it?" I asked. "Just a little something~"

Okay. He was up to something. The way he said "a little something" was a little too happy. Whatever it was, I'm sure Gakupo knew if was for my own good? "Here we are, Kamui-sama." said the driver. "Good. You wait for us outside." Gakupo said. He opened the door before the driver could, and looked straight at me. "Come along, Kai-chan~" I got out of the car and stopped my tracks while Gakupo went ahead. I stared at the sign. "Neko-chan's Ball of Yarn" was what it read with a girl dressed as a maid and with cat ears, winking at me. What the heck were we doing here? It sounded like a "cosplay cafe" I heard Miku talking about with Rin.

"Kaito! Hurry over!" I heard Gakupo shout. I ran to him immediately. When I got inside, I found out that this was a store, not a cafe. I was a little disappointed since I wanted to try some macaroons I always saw Len eating and sharing with Gakupo. He said he had gotten them from a cafe. "Hello, my name is Miki. How may I help you?" said a girl with a bow. I guessed she worked here. "I want a nice little collar for my cat here." Gakupo answered smiling and patting my head. "And give him the...stuff." he said. "Oh, yes, yes, "The stuff". Oh my, he'd look so cute~" Miki giggled.

Miki glanced at me, she smile wider than before. "Come along with me." she said grabbing my arm and dragging me behind the counter and to a door. She fiddled with keys and sidestepped so I can go first. After I did, she joined me and locked the door behind me. Oh man, I was scared. Everywhere was pitch black. Out of nowhere, something glowed in the middle of a room. A vile with some sort of glowing pink liquid. Miki walked over to it, I was surprised she didn't trip over anything since I couldn't see a thing but just that vile.

Miki grabbed it, opened it and handed it to me. "Drink." she said merrily. "What is it?" I asked sniffing it. It smelt of strawberries. "Drink." was all she said. I obeyed and found out that I loved the flavor. I licked the flavor off my taste buds until there was nothing left. "Good, good. Lets go with your friend." she said.

Gakupo had already payed, but he payed for two things. The potion and a white laced blue collar with a little bow and a pure silver bell. He put it on me and adjusted it until it was well-fit. "You look so cute!" Miki squealed. "Yes, he does. Thank yo for your kind service." Gakupo said. "Lets go home, Kaito."

Gakupo ordered me to sleep. And so I did. Surprisingly I was so...tired... So sleepy... In my dream, I dreamed of cats. Just random cats. And the cat that caught my attention the most was a small black cat with incredible deep blue eyes similar to mine. When I woke up, Gakupo was naked and so was I. He was smiling at me, he reached over and petted my head. I felt something twitch and flick around. I held whatever was on my head and gasped. Whatever it was, it was soft and furry.

I felt something tremble behind my butt. I looked over my shoulder and saw a long black tail. I looked back at Gakupo, and he said, "Good morning, my kitten."

**This took a sudden turn didn't it? Well, I thought it'd be nice to surprise you all. Next chapter is Neko Kaito~ Oh yes, I'm still deciding about the mpreg. I think I don't really want it. I mean, I already had mpreg in two other stories. I think that's enough unless you all want it, then maybe. **

**Bye bye~ CATS 8D I love them~**


	5. Chapter 5

Chp 5

**Hello again! Please read my Author's Dark Corner at the bottom of the story announcing if there will be a mpreg or not! What will I decide o.O ? Reviews are welcome so long as they are reasonable, compliments, or pointing out a few mistakes I did like thinking Gakupo's last name was Kagura when it was Kamui. **

Kaito's POV

I tugged at the cat ears on my head. They were so stretchy... "Mew!" I clamped a hand over my mouth and stared at Gakupo who was lightly pulling my tail. "Hm, it worked." he said, rubbing stroking my tail. I blushed and began to pant. My ears and tail began to twitch. "Nyaa~" I mewled. I stiffened at the sound I made. What the heck!? "Oh, how cute." Gakupo said, he nibbled my sensitive ears. I wanted to tell him no, but I was afraid it would come out as "nyo" instead, so I kept quiet.

Gakupo's POV

My cute Kaito looked cuter than usual right now. He even began to meow a bit. "Kai-chan. I'm so horny right now. Lets do it." I said, lapping his neko ear between my teeth. I heard give a little moan and it made me harder. I knew I couldn't take it anymore. I pounced on him and ripped his clothing off.

Big Al's POV

I wasn't the stalker type. But I happened to walk by when Gakupo came out of some weird-ass pervert store. Who was that amazingly cute young man with him? And where did an ass like Gakupo get him in the first place. I decided to follow them and saw something I probably shouldn't. The boy was a neko! I came back the next morning and saw Gakupo fucking the lights out of the kid.

The faces he made, the way he arched his slim body. I wanted him. "Do you love your master, Kaito?" I heard Gakupo say. Kaito was his name? How beautiful. "Y-yes. I love master." the neko boy panted. "Good boy." Gakupo cooed. I watched in disgust. Now, I've never been in a relationship with Gakupo, and thank god I haven't, I sure he feels the same way anyways, but I know he's a cruel man who toys with boys. Kaito might of thought he was the one and only like Gakupo made it seem, but oh man he was dead wrong.

I felt bad for the poor kid and I also really wanted him. He had no idea what was in store for him if he stuck with Gakupo. How could I get him away from that savage? I guess I'll just have to sit my ass out here all day and wait for the right moment.

:::Hours passing by:::

Damn! How long for a right opening? Judging from the dawning sky, it was probably about five o' clock and still NOTHING. Didn't matter, I wanted Kaito. I needed him! There wasn't as anyone as beautiful as him! Well, maybe Luki, Luka's twin, but I dunno... I just wanted Kaito!

:::Night time:::

My eyes snapped open. Holy crap, how long had I been asleep? I stared around. Oh shit, the sky was pitch black with a few stars out and a half moon. I peered from the branches of a tree I didn't remember even climbing. There was a fully awaken Kaito, naked. God, I was practically slobbering. I couldn't wait to pound into that ass.

I watched as Kaito got up and padded away. I followed him by jumping to window to window. Finally, I saw a vunerable spot. Sweet, innocent little Kaito was preparing for a shower.

Kaito's POV

I slipped inside the shower room. I rubbed the lavender scented soap all over my body. Then I rinsed. Next came the shampoo. Before I could even grab it, I heard a soft thumping sound. I turned and parted the shower curtains. No one around. Too bad I couldn't see around the windows since they were deep onto the other side. I shrugged and opened the shampoo. Just as I was about the spritz some onto my hands, my back felt cold. My skin was filled with goosebumps, and not just because of the sudden coldness. Someone was behind me.

I slowly glanced over my shoulder and gasped. I took steps back until I had no where to go. There was a man. A man I had no clue of in the hell he was. He had brown hair slicked back with a black, gray, and red jacket. I could tell he had muscle, but not as much as Gakupo. He walked towards me, boots clomping on the tile floor. My ears flattened and my tail twitched in alarm. The man, who was actually quite handsome, smiled at me. "Hey there." he said softly.

Big Al's POV

"Hey there." I cooed. The cutest boy alive didn't answer, I wasn't surprised. "Don't be shy. I wont hurt you." I said. "Are you Gakupo's lover?" I asked. Kaito nodded slowly. Omigod, he looked so scared but it was adorable. "Don't waste your time on him." I said sternly. He stared at me in shock. "W-what?" he trembled. "He's playing with you. Leave him and come with me."

Kaito's POV

Did he think I was stupid or something? Why in the _hell _would I go with a stranger? Wait, what did he mean Gakupo was playing with me?

Big Al's POV

Okay, maybe I didn't phrase myself quite way. "My name is Big Al, Kaito. I'll take care of you. I wont make you sad, you'll be happy with me." I said. "What are you saying?" he snapped. "He just messing with you. I've been friends with him for some time and he'd play with a lot of _boys _about your age or younger." Kaito seemed horrified. "But...I've been with him for four years..." he said slowly. "But before he met you, he was an animal. He doesn't deserve you. Come with me." I said extending my hand.

Kaito began to sob. Oh shit, now I've done it. "Don't cry." I said softly. "Why are you telling me this? Do you hate me?" he cried. "No! I would never hate you. I came for you...I want you. Come with me and I'll love you."

Kaito's POV

I didn't doubt he was wrong, but I could never hate my master. I loved him way too much. "I can't." I said. He looked at me astonished. He probably thought I would give up on Gakupo after he told me the truth. So what if master would toss me away? I would _never _hate him! He was too perfect, too beautiful! He frowned and grabbed me. "If you won't come with me, then I'll takey you from him!" Then everything went black.

**Author's Dark Corner!**

**ALRIGHTY THEN~ The results of having mpreg in the next (probably final chapter) is—NO MPREG! Sorry to those of you who wanted it, but I had decided not to. Know why? ONE: I already have a neko mpreg with Cloud Strife and Sephiroth, Cloud being the mother of course. In other words, Neko Cloud, Owner Seph wouldn't be unique anymore. TWO: It doesn't fit in the story. I mean, I could say something like the potion had those kinds of powers or whatever, but no. That's enough of mpreg, if you like mpreg, check out "Say what?" w/ Lion-O and Tygra, Lion-O being the mother, and "Neko Cloud, Owner Seph". That's all people! The next chapter might be the final one~**


	6. Chapter 6

Chp 6

**Author's Dark Corner!**

**Hello~ This will be the last chapter after all and I decided to rush it while my cousins are at the mall, I no like the mall. Please enjoy and tell me what you thought. Don't forget to read the bottom, its important. **

Kaito's POV

My consciousness returned. "Wh-where am I..." I groaned out weakly. Before I could fully adjust my eyes to the darkness, a light flickered on. Aw great a I was in a bed. I knew what that meant... Well, at least I had clothing. One could hardly say that—the shirt was big and baggy and I had no underwear, but I wasn't fully naked. And I was dry too, so that's good. The door to the plain and rather stony room opened and slammed shut when Big Al came in. He locked it heavily. Ohhhh shit. Holy crap they didn't call him Big Al for nothing, he was pretty big now that I looked at him more carefully! Or maybe I was just a little small...

Big Al sat on the bed. Out of the blue, Big Al tugged at my collar, making the bell ring. "W-what are you doing?" I asked, panicked. "Taking this abomination off your beautiful neck." he said. I backed away from him and held my collar master gave me protectively. "What is it?" Big Al asked, oblivious to my love for the cat necklace. He reached out again, I hissed, my ears flattening and my tail spiking. I blinked at my action. Big Al was surprised at me as well.

Big Al's POV

I chuckled at Kaito hissing. How cute, he tried to be tough but he was just a little kitten~ "You really do love him, don't you?" I said. "Of course, more than anything and anyone." he said with a nod. "That's too bad, 'cause I'm never letting you go. I'll make you forget him, you'll fall in love with me." Immediately after speaking I pounced on him and ripped my least favorite shirt off of him. "No!" he protested, tears leaking out of his beautiful eyes. "Gakupo, help!

Gakupo's POV

My eyes snapped open. I sat up immediately. "Kaito?" I stared around but my lover was nowhere around. Slipping on a silk night robe and boxers, I scanned everywhere around my house, shouting his name. Outside was pouring and the thunder was dangerously roaring. Never had the morning look as gloomy. I slammed went to the backyard with no protection against the cold rain. "Kaito! Where the hell are you?" I exclaimed. He wasn't outside or anywhere in my house. Maybe he left me and ran away in the middle of the night! No, now that I think about it, saying Kaito got tired of me was impossible. He loved me more than his own brother and sister.

I left my thoughts when I felt something cold slither to my bare feet. Water. It wasn't coming from my wet robe. I followed the trail and upstairs to the shower room. Someone had left the shower running. Was it Kaito? I stared at the wide opened window and peeked out of it. The cement ground was scarred with tire marks, as if someone rushed the hell out of here. I didn't own a phone of any kinds, so Kaito couldn't have called someone. Maybe he took one of my cars?

I quickly changed clothing before I would get sick. I counted my cars, including the one my chauffeur drove. Nope, all thirty one cars were here. The thought of Kaito leaving me was eliminated. What if he was kidnapped by some rival? The thought hit me deep. I thought of all the possible people. Well, Miku was way too nice to do that. Meiko was a respectful adult and she would never do a crime. Len wouldn't go that far because he knew I'd chop his head off if he dared. Rin was on the same boat and Miku. Kaiko and Akaito were my only suspects left.

Wait... What if Len hired someone to do it? My blood boiled at the thought. So, that little twerp finally showed his true colors. I jumped on the nearest sports car and zoomed to the Kagamine's house. I spartan kicked the door open. Rin was watching morning cartoons with his shih tzu dog, Bonnie. The girl was surprised. She smiled at me, but it faded once she saw my expression. "Uh, hi, Gakupo-san." she said meekly. Bonnie began to whimper in fear, which was unusual since the little canine loved me as much as Kaito did.

"Where the hell is Len?" I demanded. Rin gulped. He's playing video games with his friends in the game room." she informed. I immediately stomped upstairs and broke that door in half as well. "Gakupo-sama!" Len bolted up, and dropped his Ps4 controller. He was about to hug me, but I shoved him to the ground. The room fell silent, Len stared up at me with tears in his eyes. "Gakupo-sama...?" he sobbed. "Where the fuck is Kaito?" I said dangerously. "Huh?"

"WHERE IS HE!?" I shouted.

Len's friends forgot about their game and rushed out of the room, crying their eyes out in fear. Len was trembling in fear. Who could blame him? I had never showed him my anger. It was my mistake that I didn't, this made him think that I loved him. Well, now he knew the truth. Despite my past of causing a "few" boys to commit suicide after I tossed them aside and purposely allowed them to think I was their sweet boyfriend, Kaito was my one and only. I would never replace him.

I only tolerated Len because our families had been friends forever. I had a feeling I wasn't going be an honorable guest anymore, but who fucking cares? My cute Kaito was gone! I grabbed Len by his shirt. "Alright, Len. Who did your jealous little spoiled ass hire to get rid of what the only person I have ever loved in my entire life?"

"I-I didn't hire any body to kidnap him! Honest! I swear, Gakupo!" Len pleaded. "If I find this asshole and he says you hired him, I'll kill you!" I dropped him and ran out.

I interrogated menacingly everyone who was obsessed with me or Kaito, and left them scarred for life. Then I scanned all my possible rivals. After beating the living shit out of them, none of them were guilty. There was only one person left—Big Al. Big Al hated me. I had stolen Luka's attention from him and he swore he'd get me back. Now that I thought about it, Big Al was definitely the kidnapper. He never attacked me since I didn't have a lover. But if it was him, how did he know about Kaito? Did he see us when we went out yesterday? It had to be yesterday 'cause that was the first time in years I released Kaito from his invisible chain.

I frowned deeply. Big Al, prepare to burn in my hell.

Big Al's POV

Kaito' beautiful cries were all over the room as I fucked him senseless. Good thing we were in the middle of nowhere—Gakupo would never find us here. "Kai-chan, scream for me." I felt him tense up. I smirked. "What? Did Gakupo call you Kai-chan before?" I snickered. Man, this kid really did love Gakupo. "Please...n-no more!" he said as he reached his third orgasm. "Kai-chan, you cummed again. You're so sensitive or is my cock that good?"

Kaito's POV

It wasn't that Big Al was "amazing" or whatever since I came three times. In fact, he was hurting me but I think he was doing that on purpose. Anyways, he's been fucking me for about two hours and that's a lot of orgasms. I counted every minute trying to distract myself from the pain. How I wished Gakupo was here or at least wish it was him doing me. Big Al's words entered my mind. What if Gakupo wasn't even looking for me? What if I was just a toy? What if he was relieved I was gone since he was going to dump me anyways? I sobbed, not because of Big Al's thrusts, but because of the thought Gakupo not wanting me. Big Al seemed amused.

Finally Big Al withdrew. I rolled to my side and hugged myself while being curled into a little ball.

Big Al's POV

I felt bad I had crushed him. I hugged his back and kissed his neck. "I'm sorry I hurt you." I whispered softly. It was true. I was so full of revenge I had forgotten I was supposedly rescuing the poor boy from that demon. I had filled my heart with sympathy for him, but replaced it with hate when I remembered Gakupo stealing Luka. "Don't cry..." I whispered softly. His attempt to try to push me off was laughable. If he wasn't sore right now, I'm sure he could have.

Gakupo's POV

Fucking hell! Where the heck was Kaito!? I was growing so pissed off I had to slap myself to resist from thrashing Big Al's manor and alarming the servants. Wait, now that I thought about it—how the hell did Big Al get past my securities, my guard dogs, and my security system? Feh, who cares! I just wanted Kaito after I had strangled Big Al. I searched all my memories for any possible clues. It hit me. Big Al's secret winter home! That's where he would go, away from it all to do drugs. So why not kidnap someone there? _"Kaito, I'm coming for you!"_

Kaito's POV

I groaned at the throbbing pain on my ass and head. Had I passed out again. I stiffly sat up, and stood on my legs. I walked a few inches, then felt someone grab my ankle and made me trip over nothing. I landed on my stomach, painfully. I glanced over my shoulder. That someone was a cuff around my ankle, and that cuff had a chain attached to the wall. I stared at my butt—a fur trimmed thong? The hell? Big Al was a huge pervert! Gakupo was more of the bondage type and "torture" tools. Of course, I was always the captured slave while he was the master. I sat as softly as I could on my butt. Only now I found out the ground was fluffy. My eyes darted around. This room was quite the modern one. Everything seemed metallic or furry, just like my thong. That bed looked so tempting to lay on. Too bad I couldn't reach it. Oh well, the ground was comfortable enough.

Thinking about beds made me think about the bed me and Gakupo shared. After having the most amazing sex, he'd hug me and I'd fall asleep in his strong arms. "Gakupo..." I whispered. I remembered all the times he'd touch me and lick me. The way he sucked on my skin and lap his hot tongue... I felt my cock harden. I lowered the thong to my legs and began to touch myself the way Gakupo would. While stroking my dick, I ran my thumb over my nipple and tugged at it. I pinched the nub and put two fingers inside my mouth.

When they were wet, I pushed them inside my hole. Oh god, I was masturbating. I haven't masturbated in a very long time since Gakupo would fill me up, then there was no need to. After scissoring my two fingers I took them out. Damn, where's a dildo when you need one. The only time Gakupo used a dildo on me, was when he would tie me in bondage. Damn it, not one in sight! I slammed my back against the wall. In the process, something fell of the shelf and on my lap.

Someone must of loved me at the moment. On my lap was a rather thick black dildo with a wide flat bottom so I could sit it up. I placed it standing up and slowly impaled myself to it. I cried out softly and began to move up and down on it. This toy wasn't as big as Gakupo, but it would do. Good thing my hands weren't tied, I could continue to jerk off. Out of nowhere, the dildo began to vibrate. I clamped my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming. The pleasure was crazy! It was like nothing I had felt before!

I tossed my head back and cried out as quietly as I could. Big Al opened the door and smirked at the sight before him.

Big Al's POV

What an amazing view! The little horny kitten was filled with cum, cheeks red, and panting. He was also seated on top of a vibrator I had planned on using on him to see his reaction. "This will be your room. Once you're a good kitten, I'll release you and you can walk around freely." Before he could say anything, I slammed the door shut. I wouldn't let him sleep with me, not yet. I'd probably be in danger, better not underestimate him.

Gakupo's POV

I didn't give Big Al's winter manor a second glance or thought. His security wasn't as heavy so it was easy to go in. Everything was dark, outside it had stopped raining but was still as wet. I took an elevator and peeked through all the rooms quietly—I wanted to surprise Big Al and Kaito. So far, I hand't run into Big Al. I came to a door at the very end and found out it was locked. This is where Kaito was. I was sure of it. I took a step back and was ready to knock the door down. "Gakupo." I stopped and stared at one of my old friends—Big Al.

Big Al's POV

I wanted to beat him, but Gakupo was way better at fighting than I so I couldn't just try to punch him. But he sure as hell punched me. I think he gave his very all since I fell down and started to bleed. Before I could stand up, Gakupo grabbed me and pushed me down the stairs. I fell down a good steps until I managed to grab the sides and stopped myself from breaking anything. I was alive but everything hurt. I think now I knew how Kaito felt after raping him. I just sat there on the stairs, not moving, waiting for Gakupo to retrieve Kaito and go home. I knew I was defeated, but I had still hurt him.

Gakupo's POV

I honestly didn't care if Big Al was dead or not. I was determined to see Kaito. The door collapsed as my foot hit it. Kaito looked up in surprise. "Gakupo..." I rushed over, snapped the chain as if it was as fragile as thread, and hugged him tightly. "Kaito..."

Kaito's POV

I was so happy and relieved Gakupo had come for me! "Gakupo-sama!" I returned his hug even tighter. He pulled the dildo out of me and tossed it somewhere. Then I was hoisted up into bridal style.

Gakupo's POV

My hakama pants brushed past Big Al's body. His hand pulled at my pants, a signal for me to stop. I stared down at him in a glare. "What?" I said dryly. "You win." was all he said. I huffed and continued on my way. We arrived home in no time. The first thing I did was wash and dress Kaito. I made him sit on the bed and I knelt before him. "I wont ask a thing, I know what he did and we will not talk about it." I said to him. Kaito nodded in understanding.

I hugged him again. "My god, I was so worried. I thought you left me." I said. For the first time in my entire life, tears came out of my eyes. "I was so scared." I said. I parted from him and kissed him passionately. Kaito also had tears in his eyes. "I thought you wouldn't come for me..." he said with a soft little sob, ears lowered. "Of course I would. I...I love you."

Kaito's POV

I stared up at Gakupo. He had told me he loved me a few times, but this time I think that he really meant it. The way he said it, his expression—it was different. "I love you too, Gakupo-sama." I said putting my cheek against his chest. "Just Gakupo, Kai-chan." he said kissing my head. I giggled. "Okay, Gaku-chan."

Narrato's POV

Now that Gakupo and Kaito's lover was very clear, Gakupo decided to one day bluntly propose to him. "Marry me." he said flatly. Well, that counted as a proposal, I guess. Of course, Kaito agreed. But Japan didn't admit to gay marriages, so they moved to North America and decided to live in Washington where Sakura trees grew. They wanted to feel a bit at home. The wedding was agony to all of the newlywed's fans. Someone actually tried to stab Gakupo, of course, he left him bewildered on the floor. Len finally accepted Gakupo's love for Kaito when he almost had his pulp beaten. He is now dating Akaiko. Akaito dotes on his little brother stronger than ever and just itching for the divorce which will never happen.

Kaito cuddled against his husband's muscled body. Both were watching a movie called "Twilight". "What garbage is this?" Gakupo complained of the actress's lack of facial expression. "I'm going to change it." He channeled it until there was an action scene of a movie called Transporter 2. "That's more like it." he said and relaxed against the sofa. "Kai-chan, do you want to watch this?" Gakupo asked. "Yeah, that bald guy fights as good as you!"

Gakupo kissed Kaito's cheek. "I'm still better, right?" he said. Kaito blushed. "Y-yes!" Gakupo made Kaito sit on his lap. "I love you, Kaito."

"And I love you, Gakupo."

FIN

**Author's Dark Corner!**

**Sorry to Twilight fans of that little scene. I'm sure Japan has seen Twilight, but Gakupo and Kaito have never heard of it in here. **

**Oh yes, I'm sorry if it was short, but I have mentioned, I don't like my fanfics too long. Its not my thing. I might get too attached to it and then I can't work on other things. **

**Not only do I write fanfiction, I write my own stuff. Meh, I wouldn't publish it, but writing is just my thing. I even do my own stories short. **

**There is one, however, that is SUPER long and I want to put all my heart in that one. It has a deep meaning to me and is _very _special~ Please try to understand. **

**Alas! Don't worry, I'm working on some Fullmetal Alchemist ones~ I might write my first shota, 'cause kid Ed is the CUTEST, but nothing smutty. However, don't be upset. I'm also working on something REALLY smutty for you Vampire Knight fans! Uke: Zero of course! XD **

**I don't get how Kaname would be an uke to other ppl—he has seme all over his face and he's like—friggin powerful! But that's just my opinion although I'm pretty sure some people agree with me. **

**OKAY THEN, bye!**


End file.
